Antes de que seas mía
by MissRosalie
Summary: La noche de bodas de Finnick y Annie, sin lemmon, sólo reflexión. ONE-SHOT.


**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia contada desde el punto de vista de Finnick._

—Si tan sólo pudiera escuchar el mar, nuestro mar. —Annie me susurra una vez que llegamos a aquel compartimiento asignado, algo estrecho y lúgubre, pero nada que la luz propia de Annie no pudiese arreglar.

Enciendo una luz a un costado de la puerta, si es que se le podía llamar así, y la cierro tras nosotros. Annie continúa parada en el mismo lugar, con sus manos rodeando un ramillete de flores que no se atrevió a lanzar, ni por tradición. Me acerco a ella, nervioso, nada comparado con el amante del Capitolio. Ella se voltea. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en un trémulo encuentro de dos amantes que se descubren finalmente, sin saber ni cómo empezar.

_Yo lo sé, por supuesto. Sé cómo tener sexo, pero no como hacerle el amor a Annie Cresta. _

No despega sus ojos de mí, ni yo de ella. Bajé la mirada desde su mirada, hasta el ramillete. Noto como lo aprieta con fiereza, aferrándose a él. Comprendía su temor. Comprendería incluso si ella no quisiera estar conmigo; sólo me bastaba ver su rostro y no soltar su mano nunca más.

—Annie… —digo en voz baja, y ella parece despertar de un sueño. Me sonríe levemente. —Las flores. —le recuerdo.

Ella las mira y en el acto deja de apretarlas, acercándose a una pared que al correr una puerta, tenía un improvisado armario. Ahí mismo, se descalza para su comodidad, dejando el par de sandalias en el suelo. La observo desde el mismo lugar en donde estaba, sin atreverme si quiera a hablar, y no obligarla a nada.

_Annie no era una de las chicas del Capitolio. _

La veo soltar su cabello, apenas recogido, y las comparaciones no fueron imposibles evadirlas. Mi Annie, mi esposa. Sin pelucas ni maquillajes, sin tacones ni trajes ridículos. Sin pestañas falsas ni lentes de contacto; sin perversión ni fetiches extraños. Simplemente mi Annie.

Inmóvil como estaba, Annie se acerca a mi nuevamente, y sin vacilar toma mi mano, encaminándome en silencio al borde de aquella cama que había sido arreglada previamente. Usualmente te dejan las sábanas y frazadas dobladas, pero imagino que el matrimonio había sido causal de éste detalle. Lo agradecí en silencio. Entonces nos sentamos. Sin dejar de mirarnos el uno al otro, deseaba poder tener ahí alguna cuerda a la que aferrarme, y hacer nudos, reprimiendo así mi ansiedad. Aun así ella no parece nerviosa, más bien curiosa. Sus ojos no están idos, en absoluto. Parece muy segura de estar allí, conmigo, y a mí me carcomían los nervios. ¿Debería acaso decir algo? ¿Romper el hielo?

—Finnick, somos esposos. —ella me dice en un tono angelical. La piel se me estremece ante la realidad de sus palabras.

—Annie, cielo, no tienes que—

—No. —ella me silencia. Su mano hace contacto con la mía, y noto que ella no tiembla. Yo sí.

No merecía su cuerpo, ni su cariño de mujer. No cuando me sentía asqueado al recordar aquellas mutaciones de mujeres, riendo victoriosas por tener a Finnick Odair en sus camas. Annie merecía algo mejor que eso. Mucho más.

Pero sus manos me indican lo contrario. Ascienden por mi brazo hasta el cuello, y se instalan en mi cabello, pero no con la intención de acariciarlo, más bien de acercar nuestros rostros. Que tomara la iniciativa me provocó un júbilo único, y a la vez temor. Pero finalmente nuestros labios se encuentran en un breve beso, tímido. No me atrevo a tocarla aún, y no lo haría hasta asegurarme de su consentimiento.

Ella se acerca un poco más, acortando toda distancia entre nosotros, y me permito por primera vez acariciar su brazo libre, notando como su piel se erizaba con mi contacto. Cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar por una caricia mía, delicada, como si la tocase con un pétalo. No faltaba más.

Quiero aclararle tantas cosas que pasan por mi mente. Cosas que ella ni se imagina en la inocencia de su mente, cosas que me había tocado no solo presenciar, si no hacer. Quería decirle a Annie que no amé a ninguna mujer con la que estuve, y que ni todos los secretos de Panem valían la pena corromper éste momento como yo lo había hecho al vender mi cuerpo; quería explicarle que siempre soñé descubrir su cuerpo, y el de ninguna más. Pero no venía al caso. Annie y su fragilidad no podrían cargar con el peso de mi pasado.

_Nos besamos otra vez. _

Esta vez sin timidez, explorando con intensidad la boca del otro, llevando las manos al cuerpo para poder unirnos en un abrazo completo, que no deja pasar ni el aire. La tengo en mis brazos, segura de lo que su cuerpo pide, no por compromiso, si no por deseo. Un deseo puro, natural, inocente incluso, nuevo. Sus besos me demuestran con cada segundo que no le importa qué haya hecho, o con quien, y ésta noche yo soy su esposo y nada más. Así como ella es mi mujer.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama. Ella me observa un segundo, respirando agitada. Su rostro está levemente ruborizado, sin saber si es por vergüenza o por pasión. Quiero pensar que es un poco de ambos.

—Siempre supe que serías el primero.

Y yo estallo en llanto. En mi propia noche de bodas, mis lágrimas no cesan ante la inocencia de Annie Cresta, y mis manos se aferran a su cuerpo aún más, agradecido por la bendición de tenerla como esposa, aun cuando no la merecía.

Ella seca mis lágrimas con sus dedos suaves, y deposita un tierno beso en mis labios.

Me calmo y vuelvo a observarla, sonriendo embobado por la suerte de tenerla junto a mí.

Esa noche no me preocupé más de asuntos banales, y asumí que alguna razón debió tener el destino de ponerla esa noche en aquella cama. Nunca me sentí lo suficientemente limpio de alma para poseerla, pero algo sí debía agradecerle al Capitolio: mi cuerpo jamás podría dañarla, ya que a pesar de las incontables amantes que tuve, siempre tenía el cuidado necesario de no contagiar mi cuerpo, y eso era algo que sí le podía dar a mi esposa. El privilegio de hacer el amor sin nada más que nuestros cuerpos conociéndose, explorándose, temblando en un éxtasis incomparable… Ella fue mía, yo fui de ella, y no existía nada más.

**N/A:** _No habrá continuación. Siento que no podría invadir más que esto a Finnick y Annie. Lo sé, son personajes, pero me inspiran pureza, y así se quedarán. Aún así, en el último párrafo, pueden notar como he dejado ver como ha nacido el hijo de ellos, me refiero a que Finnick, siendo el amante de las chicas del Capitolio, aún podía darse el lujo de tener relaciones sin protección. Era un detalle que intenté agregar sin que sonara tan brusco. _

Del pasado de Finnick no puedo decir lo mismo, **proyecto a futuro:** _Las andanzas de Finnick en el Capitolio. Sin tapujos. _


End file.
